


Reverse!Kevedd - Treading Water

by MidoriEyes



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriEyes/pseuds/MidoriEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little ficlet where reverse!Edd asks reverse!Kevin out for the first time. :) Fluff ahoy! Might add on more one-shots later~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse!Kevedd - Treading Water

They were like transparent wings, the way those arms broke the surface and arched overhead, bringing a slew of water with them. They dove back in and came around again like pedals on a bike, mechanical in their timing and rhythm, yet fluid in their form. The legs, only half as hypnotizing in their grace, were obscured by the whitewash of water constantly disturbed by how powerfully they kicked. And after every stroke, one could see the face of the machine in question, swallowing much needed air every time his mouth broke its kiss with the current.

It was difficult to tell from where Kevin was lurking (standing with half of your body hidden behind the door wasn't exactly normal after all), but said swimmer was definitely Edd. Of course, giving him the simple title of "swimmer" wasn't exactly correct, being the captain of the team and whatnot, as well as a daily tormentor for the short, ginger kid himself. Lately, however, the shameless ridiculing and power noogies had dwindled to the point where even name-calling seemed almost… endearing? The familiar sound of crinkling paper that had been sneakily taped to his back was now a distant memory. And the smug grins that Edd normally threw at him in the hallways had suddenly melted into nothing. Even eye contact was scarce. To be honest, Kevin figured the taller boy had finally gotten bored with him. It was like a blessing from the heavens, or at least it would be if it didn't bother the red head so much. Thus, the reason for him being here at the school's pool - to ask in a casual manner if anything might be troubling the swim captain. He wasn't getting very far by concealing himself in the shadows, though.

Edd was making his way back across the pool towards the side closest to the exit. Kevin took a deep breath. 'It's okay, Kev. You got this. It's not like he's gonna dunk your head underwater or something. You just want to ask him a question is all. No harm there!' He finally breathed out as the captain slapped a hand onto the pool's concrete edge and righted himself, chest heaving from the new record he'd just set.

'Okay, just get it over with.'

Kevin pushed the door open all the way and entered the facility. He didn't mean to walk as briskly as he did, but his feet had a mind of their own. The soles of his shoes were so soft against the textured flooring that his senior hadn't even noticed him come in until Kevin spoke out.

"Um, Edd?" His voice echoed through the empty space, making him cringe at its volume.

The swimmer took off his goggles and let them snap into place on his head, blinking a couple of times before answering the voice that had called out to him. "… Kevin?" He squinted to make sure it was indeed who he thought it was.

Kevin had broken into a full on sprint without realizing. "Edd! I just wanted to--"

At first he thought it was his vertigo kicking in, which tended to happen whenever the boy felt anxious or disoriented, but no sooner had the squeak of his shoe against the slick surface alerted him of the danger that Kevin's face came into contact with the ground along with the rest of his gangly body. The crushing weight of the textbook-filled backpack hadn't really helped in his moment of clumsiness either.

"Ow…" he mewled.

The swim captain just floated there, having seen the entire incident unfold before his eyes without a single twitch. Was this kid for real? Dear lord…

He sighed, exhausted from his swim. "Don't you have any concept of frictional properties on a wet surface?" Placing both hands on the pool's edge, he hoisted himself up with ease, water cascading off his form as he emerged.

Any pain Kevin was experiencing was momentarily muted by the sight of the swimmer's body pulsating as those lean muscles worked to put him back on solid ground. Even more eye-catching were the tight black swimming shorts that hugged the precipice of Edd's hips like a latex glove. They weren't the same bikini style bottoms the whole team used during practice, but it was after school and Edd was the only one in the natatorium. Perhaps the shorts were more comfortable?

"Hi…" Kevin mumbled, too embarrassed to fully lift his head.

"What's up, carrot top?" Those long legs that seemed to go on forever bent down so that Edd was crouching in front of the younger boy, arms resting on his thighs as he scrutinized the situation. "That was quite a trick you did there. And for once, you did it without my help!" He managed a smirk. 

Kevin was temporarily amused by the matching double white stripes on the side of the trunks (if they could even be called that), which would match his sock cap perfectly had Edd been wearing it. However, the taller boy hadn't even adorned a swim cap, allowing his dark tendrils of hair, heavy with the weight of moisture, to cling to his jaw and neckline, sending rivulets of water down his pale skin. A few drops hit Kevin's face, which took him out of his daze for the time being. He scrambled to sit back up.

"Oh, uhh, sorry for intruding. I just-- ow!" Unfortunately, the fall didn't come without repercussions. He looked down at the source of the pain and saw an ugly red mark on his knee. Seems the contact had shaved off some skin, but not enough to where the blood would run.

"Mmm, I give it a 4 out of 10," Edd shrugged jokingly. It definitely wasn't the worst battle scar he'd seen on the red head.

"Ha, ha. Funny," Kevin rolled his eyes, clearly not amused by the comment. His shoulders deflated a bit as he stared at the soon to be scab. The worry of infection plagued a small part of his mind. "I'm gonna go to the nurse. Forget I ever came in here." He could always talk to him later, although now would have been the perfect time since he'd mustered up enough courage. Too bad all of that had gone out the window along with his dignity.

But before he could make a break for the exit, he felt a sharp pull on his sweater and was being dragged over to the pool faster than he could blink. "H-hey, what gives? Let go!" He struggled to escape, but Edd's hold on his collar was absolute.

"Quit your squirming or you'll make that knee of yours worse," the taller boy replied, only a few steps away from the water's edge.

Was he going to throw him in? Was he going to get dunked, or maybe even… No, Edd wouldn't do such a thing. Although he has been pretty distant lately. What if he'd been planning to murder him all along?! Christ, he didn't want to die yet! There was still so much to live for (kind of)!

The next thing Kevin knew, he was sitting on the first step of the pool with a soaking wet butt while Edd rolled up his pants so his injured knee was completely exposed to the water. Edd looked up to see the kid's bewildered expression and couldn't help but snort a laugh. "What's the matter, afraid of a little water?"

Kevin finally got his tongue moving after a solid minute of confused silence. "Uhh, not so much that as to why we're doing this??"

"Relax, fancy pants. There's enough chlorine in this pool to kill an STD. Your knee will heal faster if you leave it in here for a bit." He snuck a devious side glance at his junior. "Unless you're just dying to get away from me."

"Er, no no! This is fine. Umm, thanks, I guess?"

"Sure."

The two sat awkwardly for a time, with only the sound of water lapping against the pool's side due to their submerged legs swaying about. Edd leaned back so that his elbows rested against the edge, thighs open in a i-don't-give-a-fuck attitude, as per usual, while Kevin kept all his limbs close to his body, like a hedgehog that didn't want to be messed with.

At this point, the smaller boy didn't care if his shoes and underwear got wet. He was still interested in why Edd had changed so much towards him over the past month. Even now, there was something off about how the guy was treating him, not that it wasn't a nice thing he was doing, but that's exactly why it was so weird. What was going on?

"Hey, E-Edd? Um… I had a question for you, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to, it's actually kinda silly, haha…" No response, so he continued babbling. "Is there, uhh… What I'm trying to say is… are yo--"

"Go out with me."

………..

"HUH?!"

Edd had said this as if it was the most natural thing on Earth. He remained in his cool, aloof sitting position as he spoke, eyes forward and shoulders slack. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I've decided that I want you to go out with me."

Kevin blanched, unaware of how to approach this statement. "T… to where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere, I guess. Doesn't really matter. Perhaps the movies would be a good starting point."

"Th-the movies?"

"Yeah, did I stutter?" He laughed and crossed one leg over the other. "What, you don't like the movies?"

"No, I do! I'm just, well… WE??"

"Do you have a hearing problem or something? Yeah, you and me, us, go out, get it? It's not rocket science, is it?"

"B-but… I thought you hated me?"

"When did I ever say that?"

"Well, you've never said it, but, I mean, when we're at school you tend to, you know…"

Edd chuckled to himself. "What, you've never heard how boys like to pick on the person they like?"

"Yeah, in like the third grade," Kevin scoffed, instantly recoiling in case the swimmer was going to get back at him for that remark, but no such punishment came, thank goodness. "Besides… lately you've been kinda, I don't know… ignoring me. So, you can't blame me for getting mixed signals here."

"Like I said…" Edd sat up straight and turned his body a little more towards his junior. This made Kevin's heart skip a beat. "I've been thinking a lot about it. I kinda needed some time to mull over all this stuff in my head, but now I know what I want. And I always get what I want." Edd's eyes, as blue as the water they were wading in, locked onto Kevin's own green ones, causing a shiver to prick both their spines.

"… I…. I…"

"BUT…"

Kevin jumped at the swim captain's sudden bark.

"…I figure since I want you to want me too, I'll play by the rules for once. In other words, I'm asking for your permission, carrot top, something that I don't give too often."

"Okay..?" The boy responded, skeptically.

"You're just… you're cute or whatever. I think we'd bond pretty well given the chance, so I think we shou--...… Will you go out with me?"

Kevin could tell how hard it was for Edd to put the advancement in the form of a question, and it truly made him giggle a bit. He'd never seen the guy try so hard at anything in his life. The answers always seemed to come so easy to him, being such a brainiac, but this equation threw both of them for quite a loop. Of all people in their school, who'd have thought the notorious Double Dee, bully to him throughout most of his young life, would ask him on a date? Although, it was rather admirable, Kevin had to admit. And also pretty adorable…

A heavy pause followed after the request, and it was hard to tell what was water and what was sweat on the swim captain's forehead. After getting nothing from his crush but a blank stare, Edd collapsed back against the pool's edge and concluded that he blew it for sure. Why would anyone say yes to a guy who'd been treating them like a chew toy almost every day of their life? He'd calculated a 50/50 percent success rate beforehand, but the odds just weren't in his favor after all. Science couldn't guarantee everything.

"Nevermind. Forget I ever propositioned you. I probably would've been a terrible suitor anyway." He rubbed his temples with one hand, eyes closed and head back, wanting to get over this broken heart as quickly as possible. No way that'd happen anytime soon. "But anyway, you said you had a question, too? Lay it on me."

As soon as he'd asked this, something touched his hand that was resting underwater and looked to see what it was. Kevin had curled his fingers around the larger palm and squeezed.

Biting his tongue to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Edd's eyes focused back on the red head's face, which to his surprise had a tiny smile meant just for him.

"…… What time can you pick me up?"


End file.
